


Husband's Away

by lillyluna



Category: Sports RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M, Mild Kink, Mild S&M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Roleplay, what are these tags even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillyluna/pseuds/lillyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So." Michael asks, "Your husband's out of town."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Husband's Away

Michael walks into their kitchen in nothing but tight red boxer briefs, the kind he knows Ryan likes him to wear. He leans against the wall near their pantry and watches Ryan load the dishwasher. 

Ryan raps something under his breath that Michael can’t make out. He takes Talan’s Spiderman plate from the sink and bends down to put it on the lower rack of the dishwasher. Michael rubs himself through his underwear watching Ryan’s muscles flex under his white t-shirt. 

“So your husband’s out of town?” Michael calls out. 

“What?” Ryan doesn’t look back at him, “Are the dudes sleeping? Does that plate even go in the dishwasher? I always forget.” 

Michael doesn’t answer the question. He tugs his underwear down lower on his hips and cracks his toes against the tiled floor of the kitchen. 

“Your husband’s out of town?” Michael tries again.

“Is jet lag fucking with you? You’re ho-“ Ryan turns around and stops short. He stares at Michael and bites his lip before leaning back against the counter. 

They stare at each other from opposite sides of the kitchen. Michael is only in underwear but Ryan’s wearing sweatpants and a Michigan t-shirt. The t-shirt is something Michael knows Ryan only wears when he’s home without him but Michael had caught him by surprise two hours earlier and Ryan hadn’t changed. 

“Yeah.” Ryan changes his answer. He kicks up the dishwasher door and closes it shut, “He is.” 

“Oh yeah?” Michael keeps rubbing himself through the fabric. He watches as Ryan’s eyes follow his hand and runs his thumb over the length of his hard dick, “Want this?” 

“I’m married.” Ryan shrugs. 

“I don’t care.” Michael walks across the kitchen and grabs Ryan by the hip. “What d’you do when he’s not home.” 

“Jerk off on Skype.” Ryan smirks, “We’re boring like that.” 

Michael pushes Ryan back against the counter for that remark. He digs his fingers into Ryan’s skin a little harder. He kisses Ryan hard and lets his lips trail up to the spot right behind Ryan’s ear. 

“What if I wanna fuck you?” Michael tells him, letting his lips touch Ryan’s ear as he whispers. He pulls away so Ryan can’t grind against him, keeps him pinned against the counter. He looks down and sees that in spite of his smart mouth Ryan’s hard under his sweatpants. 

“What ‘bout my husband?” Ryan asks. He reaches out to run a hand down Michael’s abs. 

“Who gives a fuck about him,” Michael says roughly, “Turn around.” 

Michael doesn’t wait for Ryan to move. Instead he forcefully turns him to face the counter. Michael pushes Ryan forward against and keeps him pinned to the granite by pressing his forearm against Ryan’s back. He pulls Ryan’s sweat pant and briefs all the way down to the floor. He lets go of Ryan for a second to let him pull his shirt off. 

“Mike.” Ryan breaks character, twisting his neck to look up at him, “Dude not in the kitchen we got-“ 

“He fucks you in the bedroom.” Michael says grinding against Ryan’s ass. “I’m gonna take you here.” 

He bends down to cover Ryan’s back with his chest and bites his shoulder before kissing it. He pulls down his own underwear and runs his dick between Ryan’s cheeks. 

“You’re bigger than him.” Ryan tells Michael, knowing he gets off on hearing it. He hides his face against his arm to mask his grin. “Fuck you’re huge.” 

“Fuck yeah.” Michael breaks character for a second, he grinds against Ryan’s ass again and Ryan can feel that’s he’s even harder, “Talk dirty Ry.” He moans. 

“You’re gonna stretch me out.” 

“Yeah I will.” Michael pushes a thumb against the base of his dick and presses his head against Ryan teasingly. He smears his own precum on his thumb and rubs it against Ryan for a second before pushing the tip of his index finger in. 

“My husband’s gonna know.” Ryan breathes out thrusting his hips back at Michael. 

Michael presses harder on Ryan’s back and slaps Ryan’s ass. “I’ll stretch you out. Your husband’s gonna know you’re a slut.” 

“Fuck Mike.” Ryan groans. 

“You want it?” Michael slaps Ryan’s ass again.

“Yeah.” 

Michael lets go of Ryan for a second to open the top drawer where he knows he saw a pack of lube a few days ago. He watches Ryan stretch out his back and step out of his sweat pants. He cups his hand over Ryan’s hip and squeezes it gently. 

There are packs of lube floating around the drawer amidst the knives and the scissors. Michael shuts it once he has them in hand and pushes Ryan down again. 

Michael leans down against Ryan’s back, he bites at the skin of Ryan’s shoulder and sucks on the back of Ryan’s neck. He wraps his arms around Ryan’s waist and closes a fist around Ryan’s dick. He grinds against Ryan as he jacks him off.

“You’re so fucking hard for me.” Michael says his voice low and his lips right next to Ryan’s ear. “Good boy.”

Michael’s fingers are slick with precum and he takes his hand off Ryan’s dick long enough to taste him. 

“Fuck your husband’s missing out.” Michael goes back to jerking Ryan off. “You’re so fucking hot.” He drags his lips over the back of Ryan’s neck and bites somewhere behind his ear. 

Ryan moans and bites his own arm to keep from crying out. He tries to think of anything other than Michael’s hands and his dirty talk. 

“Stop.” Ryan finally breathes out. He reaches down to still Michael’s hand, “I’m gonna cum.” 

“You’re that worked up?” Michael asks.

“My husband’s away.” Ryan turns his head to glance back at Michael. 

“You said you jacked off on Skype.” Michael reaches for a dishcloth hanging off their stove and uses it to wipe off his hand. He tears open the lube package with his teeth. 

“Yeah we’ve been busy. I haven’t since he left.” Ryan says still breathing hard. 

“I’ll take care of you.” Michael says pushing one finger inside Ryan. He hooks it until Ryan cries out. 

Michael adds a second finger and jacks himself off at the same time. He spreads more lube and after a few minutes adds a third one. He hears Ryan take a sharp breath in. 

“You’re gonna be so tight.” Michael tells him, pulling his fingers out before slowly pushing them back in. 

“Fuck me.” Ryan pleads.

“Wanna feel my dick in you?” Michael asks, turning Ryan’s face towards his, his hand over the side of Ryan’s face. He brushes his thumb against Ryan’s lips and Ryan sucks on it. 

“Yeah.” Ryan moans. 

“I’m gonna go hard.” Michael warns. He takes his hand off Ryan’s face and slides it down to close around Ryan’s neck. “Think you can handle it?” 

“Yes.” Ryan says. 

Michael brings his hands from Ryan’s face down to Ryan’s lower back. He groans as he pushes in and he keeps Ryan pinned against the counter until he’s all the way in. 

“Ride me.” He orders Ryan. 

Michael watches Ryan’s ass bounce against him and smiles, he squeezes it before slapping it. He throws his head back relishing how good it feels. 

“Such a slut.” He tells Ryan before slapping his ass again. He enjoys the red handprint he leaves behind. “You’re so bad.” 

“Just for you.” Ryan says before picking up his rhythm.

Ryan rides Michael in fast long strokes Michael knows hit just the right spot because Ryan slows his hips down as he’s pulling away. 

“Feel good?” Michael asks reaching around to play with Ryan’s balls, “Like feeling me in you?” 

“Fuck yeah.” Ryan growls. 

Ryan keeps Michael deep and moves back against him in short strokes. His breathing is labored and when he moans his voice is wrecked. 

“That how you like it?” Michael thrusts back against him, “Like getting off on my dick?” 

Michael stills Ryan and moves in the same strokes. 

“Fuck yeah. Right there.” Ryan cries out. He reaches for his dick. 

“Does he fuck you like this?” Michael asks. 

“No.” Ryan gasps moving his hips forward to change the angle. He gasps when Michael moves with him

“Bet he doesn’t.” Michael says, more controlling than he usually is with Ryan. “Bet you fucking love it.” 

Michael bends over Ryan again, running both his hands over his back. He squeezes Ryan’s shoulders before turning Ryan’s face towards his. Ryan moves up to kiss him and it’s sloppy and fast and definitely a power struggle. Ryan isn’t in a position to win though and after he pulls away, Michael clamps one of his hands over Ryan’s mouth. 

Michael fucks him hard until he can feel himself getting close. He slows down because this is too good to end. He pulls all the way out and slaps the head of his dick against Ryan’s hole a few times before pushing back in. 

“Does your husband cum inside you?” Michael growls getting closer again with each thrust. He digs his fingers into Ryan’s skin, ten white circles against Ryan’s tan. 

“No,” Ryan’s breathless and Michael has a feeling he’s not going to last long either. “I don’t let him.” 

“I’m gonna cum inside you.” Michael says, expecting Ryan to protest. 

“I wanna feel you.” Ryan answers. 

Ryan’s jacking himself off fast and even without seeing it Michael knows exactly how Ryan’s fingers are hooked right under his head, bumping against the ridge with each up stroke. He can feel Ryan tightening around him. 

“Fuck Ry.” Michael can hardly handle how turned on he is or how good it feels, how tight Ryan is after a week and a half without sex, “You’re gonna make me cum baby.” 

“Hard.” Ryan begs, “Go hard.” 

“Like that?” Michael thrusts his full length back inside him. He can feel himself push Ryan harder against the counter. 

“Fuck.” Ryan cries out, “Right there fuck.”

“Take it.” Michael growls, “You fucking love it.” 

Michael leans down to kiss Ryan’s shoulder. Ryan turns his head around to kiss him and Michael wraps his hand over the one Ryan has on his own dick. 

“You’re gonna let me cum inside you?” Michael asks again pulling away from their kiss just to make sure Ryan hadn’t just been playing along. 

“Yeah.” Ryan nods. “I wanna to feel you cum.” 

“God.” Michael whines trying to last a few seconds longer. 

“Grab my neck.” Ryan asks desperately, “Choke me.” 

Michael obeys, pulling Ryan up to him by the neck, feeling him struggle and watching him close his eyes. 

Hearing Ryan gasp is too much and Michael pushes himself deep as he comes and he collapses forward. He takes his hand off Ryan’s neck and pulls Ryan in to kiss him. 

Ryan is still jacking himself off when Michael pulls out. Michael wipes cum off his dick and pushes his fingers back inside Ryan. 

“Fuck babe,” Michael growls pulling away from their kiss to watch his fingers work into Ryan and cum trail down, “This is so fucking hot. You’re such a good slut.” 

“Fuck.” Ryan cries out and Michael feels his hips stutter.

“Cum for me.” Michael says, “You were so fucking good Ry.”

Ryan’s skin is flushed and Michael can see his angry red handprints stand out against Ryan’s tan. He takes a step back to grab some paper towels from the island counter. 

Ryan is still bent over the counter breathing hard, he can’t remember the last time they’d had sex this rough, definitely not since they’d gotten married. Probably not since before Beijing when Michael had been pissed for getting fourth in some race neither of them could remember now. 

“Did I hurt you?” Michael walks back to Ryan and puts one hand on his shoulder concerned.

“No.” Ryan says and his voice is still wrecked, “I’m just- You’ve been working out.” 

“Yeah.” Michael shrugs. He slides one hand under Ryan’s chest and pulls him up to lean against him. “Sure you’re okay?” 

Ryan nods but he reaches down to rub the spot where his hips had been pressed against the counter and winces. 

“I’m sorry.” Michael kisses him, “I got like-“ 

“Dude.” Ryan laughs, “Don’t be sorry that was so fucking hot. Like a mess but hot.”

Michael kisses him again and softly runs his thumb against the indents on Ryan’s hips. 

When they pull away, Ryan reaches for the paper towels and wipes his stomach, “I’m like covered. Don’t get used to this.” He makes a face, “Gross.” 

The kitchen is back to being quiet except for the hum of dishwasher. 

“Did you turn on the dishwasher?” Michael asks

“Um yeah.” Ryan smiles sheepishly, “Like when I almost came… My fingers slipped. Two stones I guess.”

“Two birds.” Michael laughs. 

“What?” 

“Two birds one stone.” Michael explains.

“Nah dude, pretty sure it’s the other way ‘round.” Ryan walks to throw the paper towels in the trash and wipes his still cum covered hand across Michael’s chest. 

“Gross Ry, c’mon.” 

“I let you cum in me.” Ryan rolls his eyes, “You owe me like forever.” 

“You said I could.” Michael argues, “I like asked you twice.” 

“Yeah it was hot like then… Now it’s just gross.” Ryan’s make a face, “Yo I better not get pregnant.” 

“We’d have like…” Michael stops to try and count, “Thousand kids if it worked.” 

Ryan just laughs at him. He puts his underwear and his sweatpants back on, ignoring Michael’s noise of protest. 

“Whatever.” Ryan kisses him, “Glad you’re home. I’m gonna go shower. Come to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the love/credit should go to mugglemiranda also as this was born during a few of our hundreds of daily emails. She is the reason for everything.


End file.
